Stage 24: As Your Teacher
is the twenty-fourth episode of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. This is the conclusion of the two-part story involving Tsubasa's usage of forbidden time magic; it also introduces special "rings" that will become key for the next phase of the story arc for the five main Magiranger. Synopsis With Tsubasa trapped with a spell within him that may destroy all time, Hikaru makes a deadly journey to retrieve the only means to save him. Plot The black whirlpool inside Tsubasa makes the sky dark. All time is flowing into his body. Hikaru makes a barrier that stops the whirlpool and picks Tsubasa's body up, Hikaru blames himself. Memmy is happy. They plan to create a large explosion. Nai and Mea wish that Incubus would screw up and Memmy gets with them. Memmy mocks Wolzard for letting Shine go. Wolzard says he has his own ideas and everything is for their master. In the room, Tsubasa is in bed and unconscious. Hikaru says the barrier is temporary and soon the world will be destroyed with a time displacement. Smoky says only with the death of the cursed one can the curse's power be removed. Tsubasa wakes up. Kai grabs Magilamp angrily. Tsubasa asks them to find the bad guys to save Kouta. They tell him to sleep. Hikaru says he will do something. He gives them rings, a protective charm. He says it is a ring that has been passed down through generations in his house. He tells them to remember what he taught them even though he hasn't been able to teach them much. He tells Tsubasa to wait as he will save him. As his teacher, he will take responsibility for this. He tells them that forever he trusts in his powers. Out in the city, a girl cries for help. The Incubus takes her soul. Spider makes a bomb out of the souls. Four Magiranger arrive to get blasted at. Hikaru arrives to Chronogel's world and is being followed. He goes to the mountain with Chronogel's thoughts. He needs the Staff of Forgiveness. Chronogel says one without selfishness can take the staff out. Hikaru consents. The one following him was Tsubasa, he takes off his hat. He sees Hikaru walk through a river. Skycarpet comes along and picks Tsubasa up. He becomes invisible again. The Magiranger beat up the two foes. Hikaru crawls through grass on the mountain. Harsh wind blows. He falls. Incubus grabs the two girls and take their souls and put them back into their bodies. They see Kai and Makito in danger.The girls kick who they think is Incubus but it is Red and Green. Hikaru continues climbing the mountain as it rains. Incubus laughs as Blue and Pink think Red and Green are the enemy. Rocks come down on Hikaru. He falls but remains on the mountain. Tsubasa can't stand it anymore. He tries to say something but Skycarpet doesn't let him. Kai and Makito are un-transformed by Blue and Pink, who are then kicked down by Incubus. Hikaru gets to the staff. It shocks him and his hands bleed. Wolzard arrives, saying he will be killed if he pulls out the staff. Hikaru tells him to go away. Tsubasa arrives and tells him to stop, that he shouldn't be sacrificed. Hikaru says he can't let him become like Wolzard, who killed his mother. Tsubasa is touched and Hikaru grabs the staff and is shocked. Tsubasa protests. Hikaru tells him to be a man and be a magician. He goes to his knees and asks why he goes so far. Hikaru says because he is his sensei and pulls the staff out. Wolzard looks up and blasts at Chronogel. The mountain explodes. Wolzard pulls the staff out. He says with the power of darkness is stronger. Hikaru wants the staff, Wolzard turns into Wolkaizer and Hikaru transforms and jumps into Travelion. Meanwhile, the four Magiranger are un-transformed now. Vankyuria arrives and tells Incubus to shoot the firework already. He tells her that she is not cute when mad. He embraces her and touches her and she splits into Nai and Mea. They tell him they don't care if he fails. Hikaru tries Destruction Fire and is about to suck Wolkaizer in but he slashes at Travelion. He does do a tornado attack and it wraps vines around Travelion. Incubus puts the bomb in the device. Makito looks at the ring Hikaru gave them.They all look at the ring and they remember they made a promise to Tsubasa. They get up and transform. Travelion smashes through the vines. They sense a new spell. They conduct a reverse spray of the destruction fire. The staff foes out and Hikaru grabs it. Wolzard says its not bad and leaves. Hikaru puts the staff in Tsubasa's wound and whirls it until it is gone. Incubus beats the four up until Yelllow and Shine arrive. Yellow apologizes to them, the five jump to where the two foes were thrown. Shine grabs the souls. The five do a lighting spin attack and then Magic Aerial Slash, that destroys Spider, who Incubus shoved in the way. The souls return to their owners. Incubus becomes big and steps on the five. MagiKing comes from under him. Yellow leads them in punching him out. He flies in the air and they follow him with their wings. They slash him down and conduct their finisher on him. Later, Kouta and Tsubasa race in the sunset with gym clothes. Tsubasa says he wants to teach him to be a man of justice. Kouta doesn't understand this remark. The others watch, Hikaru says they must learn together as teaching is difficult. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** : ** : Guest Cast * : * : * : *Woman: Spells Used *MagiRed: *MagiYellow: *MagiBlue: *MagiPink: *MagiGreen: *MagiShine: *Dark Magic Knight Wolzard: *Sorcery Priest Meemy: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 27, *'''Viewership: 7.1% *'Pre-Credits Spell': Goru Goru Gogika (Powers up Travelion) **Hikaru thanks the Magiranger for giving him the spell, but Smoky claims it's just the fuel he put in, making the team yell at him for taking the credit. *This episode and the last episode were merged into one "Soul Specter" for Power Rangers Mystic Force. Instead of the Yellow Ranger using a forbidden magic, he just carelessly opens a bottle that curses him, so the whirlpool is put on his stomach instead of his chest. *Belbirege the Incubus was made female in Mystic Force. *The rings Hikaru gives the Magiranger become more significant throughout the series. *This episode is seen playing on TV at the Sentai Cafe in episode 5 of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger. DVD releases Mahou Sentai Magiranger Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: Stage 21: Let's Go on the Magic Express, Stage 22: A Date in Kyoto?, Stage 23: Forbidden Magic and Stage 24: As Your Teacher. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/magi.html See Also References Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa